Metus
Metus (born William Bennett) is a demon. History William Bennett was born on 25th of January, 1650 to Jonathan and Elizabeth Bennett in London, England. Throughout his childhood, William was beaten quite regularly by his father, and his mother was not brave enough to stop it. Finally, in 1668, William had had enough. He began looking through old Latin books until he found out how to summon a Crossroads Demon. He made a deal with the demon; William's parents would be killed and in exchange, William had to give the demon his soul in five years. William did not go to his parents' funeral. In 1673, the demon came to collect William's soul and take him to Hell, where William spent 323 years being tortured. Post-Hell William left Hell as a demon and found himself in the year 2000. As a demon, he became widely known as Metus. He became feared by many demons. Unlike other demons, Metus still remembered every detail of his human life. Demon Civil War The Demon Civil War officially began in 1750, when the rebels (known widely as Iungere Populōs in Turbā) decided that Hell should take over Earth. The rebels believed that all humans should be possessed so that Hell would rule all. Some demons (known widely as Remanere in principiō sine culpā) didn't want this, and thought that they had all they needed in Hell. In 2000 when Metus was released from Hell, he joined the rebels, feeling that Earth held nothing but bad memories for him. Appearance Metus' true appearance is unknown. His current host - Todd Williams - has dark brown hair and greyish eyes. He has pale skin and usually wears a grey trench coat. Personality Similar to other demons, Metus is only interested in self-preservation, and he is willing to sacrifice anything or anyone to get it. He only loses his temper when his personal safety is threatened, or if faced with extreme stupidity. He is very unconscious of other people's feelings, and hates people who ask stupid questions. Metus is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. Metus is also insecure. He still remembers every detail of his painful childhood, and believes that the only way to recover is to annihilate the Earth, which is why he joined the rebels. Metus also prefers to stay quiet about his time in Hell. Abilities *'Possession: '''Metus is capable of taking over a human body and using it as a host. *'Telekinesis: Metus has the ability to move things/people with his mind, to a degree. *'Immortality: ' Metus is immune to diseases. He is capable of living forever unless killed by a demon blade. *'Invulnerability: ' He cannot be killed with normal weapons, although if attacked with one she will be slowed down. *'Superhuman strength: '''He has unnatural strength. *'Teleportation: Metus can appear anywhere he wants to in the blink of an eye. Weaknesses *'Salt - ' Metus is unable to cross a line of salt and can't even open doors lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Salt can also be used to torture him by making him ingest it or by injecting himm with salt-water. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt him. *'Exorcisms -' Will pull Metus out of his host and send him to Hell. Hosts may not survive. *'Demon blades -' It will kill Metus and his host if the wound dealt is a fatal one. *'Holy water -' Holy Water burns Metus like acid. *'Devil's Traps - ' A Devil's Trap will hold Metus in place and prevent his escape. It also prevents him from leaving his host. *'Iron -' Metus can't touch iron without his skin burning. *'Flesh Sigil -' By carving a particular sigil into Metus' host's flesh, it is possible to lock him within his host and disable his powers. Trivia *"Iungere Populōs in Turbā" roughly translates into "To join the people in uproar." *"Remanere in principiō sine culpā" roughly translates into "To remain in the beginning without fault." *Metus' current human host is Todd Williams. *He has a British accent. Category:Albus Chase Category:The Supernatural Chronicles Category:Males Category:Demons